voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
A Ghost of a Chance
A Ghost of a Chance is the sixty-fifth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary On Planet Doom King Zarkon, Lotor, Haggar and Commander Cossack are walking down a hallway when Haggar mentions that Queen Merla possessing telepathic powers. Zarkon finds the idea ridiculous dismisses it. When the group enters the hangar, Merla uses her mind powers to compel Zarkon into putting her in charge of conquest of Arus. Zarkon does so, under the belief that he thought up the idea himself. The other three meanwhile are disgruntled as Merla leads them inside her command ship. Merla then introduces them to a machine she created, the Cosmotron. A powerful device that can transport individuals to other dimensions as a means of torture. Cossack finds the very idea ridiculous and volunteers to be subjected to device to prove it doesn't work. After Cossack steps inside Merla activates the machine. The machine works and Cossack briefly visits a dimension of pain before Merla brings him back. Later that day, Cossack complains to Haggar in her laboratory about Merla's behavior. Noting that instead of being punished for what she did to him. Merla is instead being rewarded with the chance to conquer planet Arus. Haggar explains that Merla's powers give her an advantage over them. Even noting that she can view the thoughts and dreams Princess Allura. Meanwhile, at Planet Arus. Some local Arusians begin talking about a rumor going around that King Alfor will be coming back to life soon. Many Arusians head over to the Valley of Zohar, where Alfor is rumored to return. When they arrive they find a piece of stonework bearing the crest of the Arusian royal family. Soon the people begin talking about King Alfor and King Zarkon's last battle on this very spot. A woman among them cryptically mentions that the King will return soon. The others aren't convinced yet, so she leads them into the Rainbow Caves to find King Alfor's golden shield. This convinces the Arusians. So the Voltron Force learn about the rumors and are hopeful that Alfor could return. The Arusian civilians meet Allura at the castle gate and inform her about what happened. Once they learn where Allura went, Keith and the others chase after her. When Allura makes her way to the gold shield, Merla throws off her disguise and reveals herself. Suddenly the earth starts to shake which knocks over the statue holding the shield. Keith manages to push Allura out of the way just in time. Then on closer examination, the gold shield is revealed to have been a fake. Suddenly the cave entrance gets blocked, trapping everyone inside. The boys push rock blocking the way, they managed to move it enough for Allura but a landslide traps the rest of the team. Leaving Allura to go to get help alone. Queen Merla's ship appears in the sky. She starts attacking the castle, destroying what defenses Coran sends out to fight her. Merla then destroys part of the wall and sends in an army of Ultra Droids to take the castle. Allura is cornered by a skull tank, Merla emerges from the tank and takes Allura as her prisoner. As Merla takes Allura to her command ship, Lotor arrives in his own ship. Merla has Allura placed into the Cosmotron. Back in the cave, the rest of the Voltron Force haven't made much progress with the boulder. However Pidge manages to find a hole big enough for him to get through, he heads in to check it out. Meanwhile Merla activates the Cosmotron, seeing Allura in distress angers Lotor. He draws his laser-sword on Merla and demands she free Allura immediately. Merla complies, and Lotor pulls Allura out of the Cosmotron's chamber. Merla tries using her mind controlling powers on Lotor again to make him give Allura up. Lotor however is able to resist Merla now, claiming its because his love for Allure is too strong for Merla's powers. After Lotor gently sets Allura down he leaves the room, unafraid of Merla's threats. While this has been going on, the Space Mice have snuck aboard Merla's ship. They distract Merla by stealing her cape and forcing her to chase them while Chedder wakes up Allura. Allura escapes the ship with her mice friends in tow, Haggar and Cossack watch but do nothing. When Merla demands to know why they did nothing to stop her the pair play dumb to spite her for her grandstanding earlier. Meanwhile the rest of the Voltron Force have found a stone-brick room underground. They find a mural depicting King Alfor heading into battle with Zarkon. Alfor's ghost, who is able to send them all to their lions. The reunited force then approaches Merla's Star Cutter and form Voltron Voltron attacks with some stingray missiles. Voltron follows up with an insignia crest attack, which deals some damage. Merla counters them by sending out a Robeast. Voltron attacks the Robeast with it's Ray Beam but Robeast responds by hitting the mighty robot with it's tail. Voltron tries electro-blasters, which also fail. After grappling with the Robeast Allura spots the Robeats' weakness, and Keith exploits it by using an Insignia Crest. They then finish the Robeast with Blazing Sword. Forcing Merla and her forces to retreat. Later on, the Voltron Force and Coran go view King Alfor's mural again. They then discuss the fact that Merla's plan nearly succeeded because everyone on Arus believed in a false rumor. Everyone then agrees never to trust gossip and rumors again. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran Planet Doom *Prince Lotor *King Zarkon *Haggar Others *Merla Quotes Cossack: I don't get it. Why did he pick her? Haggar: Figure it out, horn-head. Cossack and Haggar discuss Queen Merla's rise to power ***** "Well, I'm gonna tell her off. Face-to-face. Then again... maybe I'll just call her on the phone." Cossack's idea of standing up to Merla is to, not stand up to her ***** "She'll never love you back, Lotor. Nice girls never go for your type." Merla points out to Lotor that not all girls want bad-boys Notes and Goofs * The quarks Merla mentions are a real life phenomenon, a quark is a type of elementary particle and a fundamental constituent of matter. Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes